pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex's Charizard
Alex's Charizard is the first Pokemon that Alex obtained on his journey as a Pokemon Trainer, given to Alex by Professor Oak. History In the EP001, Alex woke up late the day he was supposed to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory to obtain his first Pokemon. When he arrived at the lab, he sees only one Poke Ball sitting on a pedastal. Alex picks it up, upon which point it opens and from it emerges a small reptilian Pokemon with orange body. Oak explains that the Pokemon is named Charmander. Alex is very impressed, deciding that Charmander is better that any of the other starters. Later, Charmander was easily defeated by Harry's Squirtle, which determinates Alex to become stronger. In EP002, Alex managed to get to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy agreed to heal Charmander, and thanks to her, Charmander managed to regain his health. Later, Charmander participated in Alex's first Gym Battle, but he was easily defeated by Danny's Sandshrew. Charmander participated in Alex's second Gym Battle against Salvadore in EP004. He faced Geodude, but he was easily defeated. Alex and Charmander later trained with Flint in order to learn Brick Break move, which will help Alex win against Salvadore. Alex later challenged Salvadore to a rematch, where Charmander managed to defeat Salvadore's Geodude thanks to his new move. Charmander's next battle was in Alex's Cerulean Gym battle against Lily in EP006. Charmander manages to defeat Lily's Goldeen, but he was easily fainted by Lily's Seel. Charmander's next major battle was in Alex's Vermilion Gym battle against Gregory's Pikachu in EP010. In the battle, Pikachu turned out to be more powerful, easily defeating Alex's Charmander with a Thunder. Alex returned to the Gym for a rematch after Charmander was healed. During the rematch, Alex's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, which gave him advantage, allowing Alex to win the match. In EP015, Charmeleon was sent out to battle against Koichi's Hitmonlee during Alex's Saffron Gym battle. It proved to be a tough foe, using his speed to avoid Charmeleon's attacks. Then, Hitmonlee slams Charmeleon into the ceiling with Rolling Kick, repeating the attack several times. Charmeleon uses Flamethrower, but Hitmonlee dodges to avoid it and then uses Double Kick on Charmeleon. Charmeleon gets up and uses Brick Break, knocking out Hitmonlee and winning the match, which earned Alex the Marsh Badge. In EP021, Alex used Charmeleon as his second Pokemon in his first Fuchsia Gym battle against Aya and her Venonat, while Pam observed from the sidelines. Venonat countered Charmeleon's Flamethrower with Psybeam, causing an explosion. Venonat's combination of Tackle and Psybeam nearly took out Charmeleon but Charmeleon survived them and Venonat lost to Charmeleon's Flamethrower. However, the impact of the battle weakened Charmeleon enough so that Aya's Koffing could finish him off, thus defeating Alex. In EP022, in the rematch against Aya, he defeated the newly evolved Venomoth, giving Alex his sixth Kanto Badge. In EP024, Alex equipped Charmeleon with a X-Speed that Nurse Joy had given him. During his battle with Rick, thanks to X-Speed, Charmeleon managed to gain the upper hand, dodge Graveler's attacks, and ultimately defeat it. In EP028, Charmeleon was Alex's last Pokemon used in his seventh Gym battle at the Cinnabar Gym, where he faced off against Erik's Magmar, whose attacks eventually almost caused Charmeleon to fall off the battlefield and into the lava below. In EP029, Charmeleon decided to help dam the volcano after seeing Erik's powerful Magmar contributing. After working together, the duo were left with a burning desire to test each other's strength. Erik permitted a battle at the peak of the volcano, and the two seemed evenly matched. When Magmar proceeds to hit Charmeleon with a Skull Bash, pushing him into a pillar, Charmeleon begins to fall towards the lava. He somehow recovers and starts glowing. His body began to change and after a few seconds, Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. Magmar then dropped Charizard into the lava, but Charizard regained the upper hand by dazing Magmar with an aerial Fire Spin attack and then knocking it out with his powerful Seismic Toss. In EP032, Alex used Charizard as his third and final Pokemon in his Viridian Gym Battle against Danny, going up against Danny's final Pokemon, his Sandslash. Charizard used Brick Break, but Sandslash easily dodges the attack. Charizard launched an Ember attack, but Sandslash dodges again. Sandslash begin to attack with Poison Sting but is stopped after Charizard hits it in the face with Brick Break. However, this just made Sandslash angry. Sandslash attacks with powerful Fury Swipes, but Charizard dodges the attack by flying into the air. He uses Skull Bash, but Sandslash dodges again. Charizard uses Brick Break, but Sandslash blocks the attack with a powerful Slash that overpowered Brick Break, dealing major damage. Charizard got up but looked weak, and Danny suggested Alex forfeit for Charizard's safety but Charizard convinced Alex to continue. Danny commented that the real battle was just beginning. Sandslash uses a full power Slash, with Charizard using a full power Brick Break. Although he struggled to remain standing up afterwards only Charizard remained standing, defeating Sandslash and earning Alex the Earth Badge. Moves used Category:Alex's Pokemon Category:Oak's Pokemon Category:Anime Starter Pokemon